


Slow Dancing in a Parking Lot

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aww, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Slow Dancing, fair weathered friend is the song, haikyuu fluff, inspired by that one tiktok, part of when they realized they were in love, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “We were slow dancing in a parking lot and he laughed, I asked why and he replied, “I’m just so happy.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Slow Dancing in a Parking Lot

Leaning against the hood of his car, Akaashi took a sip of the cold juice in his hand. Next to him, Bokuto fiddled with the hem of his shirt, wanting to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to say it.

Currently, it was 1 am, and Akaashi and Bokuto had been out since nine when the latter called Akaashi to hang out, claiming they “hadn’t done so in a while.” Ironically, the last time they hung out was the day before, bright and early in the morning. 

For the past hour, they had been parked in a large parking lot, and even ran to a convenience store for shits and giggles.

Sighing, Akaashi turned to Bokuto. “So,” he said. “What was the real reason for keeping me awake for hours?”

Bokuto guiltily chuckled. Taking the half-empty bottle of juice out of the other boy's hand, he placed it on the car. Then, he whipped out his phone from his back pocket, opening up a music app. Choosing a song, he placed the phone down next to the bottle.

As the music started playing, Akaashi nodded his head to the simple tune. Once the singing came in, he abruptly stopped.

“Is this an American song?”

Bokuto smiled, scrunching up his nose in the way he does when he scores a point during a volleyball game.

“It’s called…. uh…. ‘Fa.. ee.. ru... Weh … tha… du… Friend?’” he said, butchering up the pronunciation.

Akaashi couldn’t help but laugh at the way Bokuto said the words.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! Akaashi!”

“Sorry, sorry. Woah!”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hands, putting his own around the other boy's waist. 

“Put your hands on my shoulders!”

Bewildered, Akaashi timidly placed his slender hands on his friend’s shoulders. Before he knew it, they were slowly swaying to the foreign words of the song.

“This is a nice song,” he said. “Although I barely understand any of it.”

Bokuto smiled. “Right?”

For a while they stood in the middle of the vast parking lot, just holding each other and swaying to the music. When one song ended, another one played. Neither of the boys felt the need to change the song, or even stop. Neither spoke a word, leaving a pleasant feeling of tranquility lingering in the crisp late-night air.

Breaking the silence, Bokuto laughed. It wasn’t one of his trademark hearty guffaws, no, not at all. It was a light laugh, one that radiated true bliss. It gave Akaashi chills running up and down his spine.

Perplexed, Akaashi asked, “Why did you laugh?”

Looking him in the eye, Bokuto replied, “I’m just so happy.”

Akaashi felt light. Not in a bad way at all, however. It was because he knew at that moment, when Bokuto said just those four words, that he was in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is part of a series of several short stories of haikyuu characters realizing they were in love with someone! this series is actually inspired by a tiktok that recently saw, and just couldn't help using some of the comments in it as prompt! please leave kudos if you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
